Will you be there this time?
by TEAMGLEEK
Summary: Finn had always been there for Rachel except for on night when he wasn't there. Finn wants to help Rachel get back on track,they both want EACH OTHER back, Rachel doesn't want anything to do with Finn at this time, but he wants everything to do with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new one! Hope you enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER:I WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT 'TIL SEPTEMBER IF I OWNED GLEE!

* * *

**

"You ready Finn." Puck, Finn, and a couple other guys were going out for Finn's bachelor party. He was getting married and he knew his soon-to-be wife wouldn't let him go out any week after this because they still had to do too much for the wedding. He didn't even really want to be marrying this girl. She kind of forced him into it, sure he loved her, but he wasn't sure if he was _in love _with her. He had only been in love with one person, Rachel Berry, every time he thought about her, his knees would go weak. He wanted to be marrying her, not Hannah.

"Yeah, I'm ready." They headed out and met up with the rest of the guys at a club. They got a couple of drinks, Finn only one, he wasn't the drinking type. In fact, he would've much rather went to a movie and then a football game or something, but Puck insisted they came here. After about an hour of talking, Finn saw the most gorgeous girl in the world. She had brunette hair and was kind of curvy, but still beautiful as ever. When he got a good look at her, he noticed who it was. It couldn't be her, could it? She was supposed to do better things than this. He pointed to her and signaled her to come here. She came over and sat on his lap and that is when she realized who it was, "Finn?" Nobody had eyes like his or his height, even sitting down he towered her.

"Rachel?" It _was_ her.

"Um, Josh, can you please get me and this young man a room so we can talk?" She got up and grabbed his hand bringing him back to the room Josh opened up for them. Once they were in they sat down on a couch in the room.

"Rachel, why are you working here, you're better than this."

"I guess it puts food on the table for my kids."

Choking out his words, "Kids?"

"Yeah, twins, Emma and…Finn, do you have a problem with that?"

He let that go she had actually named a child after him, "No, actually, I'm getting married in two months. But, whose are they?""

"Who do you think Finn? And congratulations on getting married." There was sadness in her voice, but not obvious sadness, something Finn couldn't see through. She lit a cigarette, and Finn looked at her big eyed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're going to ruin your amazing voice with that." He pulled it out of her mouth.

"What the… Finn I can make my own choices, I'm not 17 anymore."

"And neither am I, I know what is good for you since I grew up with you," thinking if he should say this next part. What would Hannah think, screw her, he wanted to help Rachel get back on track," So, I want you to come audition for '_Phantom of the Opera_' it is on Broadway, you could get your chance to shine. Seeing doubt in her eyes, "I can help you get your life back on track. I _wanna' _help you get your life back on track and I

think-"

"Man, have you really tricked yourself into believing that that night never happened, well, Finn, it did, and it changed my life forever. I could be dressing like I used to, I could be singing, a star, but I can't because of what happened that night. You broke my heart."

"Rachel if I could take that back I would, but I can't, I really wanted to be there, but something came up and-"

"BUT YOU CAN'T FINN, YOU CAN'T! Save it, I'm done you." That wasn't true, truth was, she was still madly in love with Finn and would to a lot to get him back, but he was getting married, he was really over her (so she thought), and that meant she had to at least try and move on. "After that night, I _have _to be done with you. I wanted you to be there for me when I had a broken heart when I was older, but I can't trust you to be there for me anymore, you showed every other time, but that one night, the night I needed you the most, you weren't. I screamed and yelled for you, but you never came, how am supposed to trust that you'll be there when it happens again? HOW?"

The look on her face made him want to cry, she was right, he wasn't there for her and those words pained Finn, _'I'm done you'_, _'How can I trust you to be there'_, he loved this girl and wanted to be with her, but he was marrying Hannah.

"Finn, I have to go, I'm on to sing." He jumped up off the couch and ran out; he wanted to hear he sing, to see if she still had the amazing voice. When she got up on stage she was in a gold dress, with a black belt around the waist. Finn recognized this outfit as soon as he saw it, it was the outfit from regionals, she still looked beautiful in it. The music started and she started singing. Was she trying to pain him, besides any of the songs she sang with him, 'Don't Rain on my Parade' was his favorite song she sang, she was so true to herself when she sang it. She belted out the notes as usual and sounded amazing. She still had her voice. It still sounded like angels singing, after she got off the stage, it was time to shut the club down for the night. On the way out Finn told the guys he would catch up with him, then he ran up to Rachel and handed her his card, "I'll be waiting, Rachel.", he started to leave then turned his torso around, "Oh, and I really am sorry." He turned and ran to catch up with the guys.

When Finn got home, he headed to bed, Hannah was already in bed. That night Rachel's outburst ran through his head. He really didn't really know if she would show up to auditions or not. The next morning they woke up and Finn was not his usual self.

"Is something wrong, Finn?"

"I just, I ran into somebody I knew during high school and part of college."

"Who?"

"Rachel Berry. I asked her to come and audition for _'Phantom of the Opera' _today, I think she would be really good in it." He didn't want to say she would be a good Christine because he knew Hannah wanted that part. Hannah was a good singer, but nothing compared to Rachel.

At about three they headed out to go to auditions. He didn't see her, so he assumed she wasn't showing up. They had started singing people and she still wasn't there. When he got up to sing (he was only like the second or third person to) she came in the door and the director looked back and gave her a look, but told her to come in and sit down. Finn looked and smiled at her; Hannah noticed and gave him a look of disgust. They continued with auditions, and Rachel was one of the last one's to sing. She headed up on stage, and started to sing, after her performance of 'Think Of Me', everyone's jaws were dropped including the director and the pianist. Rachel ran off the stage and Finn was there to meet her and give her a huge hug, this was still too close for her.

"I'm sorry Finn, I have to go, and just because I did what you told me doesn't mean we're friends again." She turned and walked out. Then he turned around to see Hannah with a hand on her hip and a foot tapping. She mouthed _'What the hell was that?'_, he had an angry fiancé he was going to have to deal with when he got home.

* * *

**3+ REVIEWS TO PUT THE NEXT ONE UP!**

**SNEAK PEEK FOR NEXT CHAPTER:"I GOT THE PERFECT SINGER FOR OUR WEDDING!"**

**"GOOD!"  
**


	2. Maybe Friends Isn't So Bad

**Sooooooooo... i am really sorry i haven't posted in a while and i might not post for a week after this one! :( I took Rachel's hardness away for most of this one, but it will be back next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT 'TIL SEPTEMBER! I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA  


* * *

**

"Finn, what the hell?" Hannah and Finn had just arrived home when she had started this conversation.

"She's just a friend that I wanted to help."

"_Just_ a friend, I saw that hug, that wasn't the kind of hug a friend would give friend." She was in the kitchen getting lemonade out of the fridge now.

"Oh, now there is a certain way to hug people?"

"No, all I am saying is that you just met up with this girl a day ago, where did you even meet her?"

"At the club we went to for my bachelor party."

"You went where?"

"The guys chose it, I would've rather preferred to go to a movie, but they said you-"

"YOU WENT WHERE? You met a girl at a friggin' club. She's a whore Finn, you shouldn't be hanging around those people."

"What do you mean by _those _people, because as far as I'm concerned, you just have people, not _those _people."

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Please explain."

"Those people who spend all there lives in clubs and giving people lap dances because they aren't good at anything except that."

"Umm… we were just at the same audition and you heard her sing, she has an amazing voice."

"She does, but that doesn't mean you have to go all 'lovey dovey' around her."

"I didn't, but she is a friend and I thought I would help her out to make up for something that happened."

"What?"

"…Nothing, I'll tell you later. I'm going to bed." He headed into their room and fell asleep rather quickly.

"Rachel, I'm sorry."

"Finn, it's alright, I still love you."

"You do? I love you too." He leaned down to kiss her.

His eyes fluttered open,

Finn (thinking)

_Oh shit. I still irrevocably, I think that's the word, love this girl. What am I going to do?_

He woke up the next morning to a happy Hannah. "I found a perfect singer for our wedding."

"Good, who?"

"Rachel, I thought about what you said and I think she would be an amazing singer for our wedding. Also, one of my bridesmaids couldn't make it so, I thought she would fill in. She agreed to both, thank goodness."

"Are you just doing this to make me mad? Because you seemed to hate the girl." he said knowing she was, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"No, no I'm not. I don't know what song to have her sing though. I'm thinking 'Kiss the girl', 'When You Wish Upon a Star', or 'Faithfully."

He could deal with any of those, except 'Faithfully', that was his and Rachel's song. "I don't know, just not 'Faithfully, I don't really like that song." He lied, he loved that song, but it was only meant to be sung in a duet, and Finn didn't give Hannah that idea.

"Okay, I'll continue thinking." She headed to their room.

Finn sat down on the couch.

Finn (thinking)

_Why am I marrying this girl? I mean she's pretty and… that's all I got going for her. Rachel is GORGEOUS, nice, funny, BEAUTIFUL, has an amazing voice, ADORABLE, has amazing beautiful chocolate brown eyes…but she's over me, she made that very clear. I can't leave Hannah, if I can't be with Rachel, I guess growing old with this…tramp, is good. I know I shouldn't call her tramp, but have you seen how she dresses: tube tops, short shorts, high heels, like ALL THE TIME! Rachel, when she dressed like that, looked cute, not trampish. She wore skirts, and animal sweaters, knee high socks, she reminded me of a little kid, but a very BEAUTIFUL little kid. Why did I have to let that happen to her? SHE could be in my arms right now._

His thoughts got interrupted by the sound of crying.

"Hannah, what's wrong. Come here." She went to sit down by him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I…I… didn't get Christine."

"Who did?"

"Rachel."

"Oh." He was really proud of Rachel.

"It's alright though, I am happy for her."

"Who did I get?"

"Raoul."

He smiled to himself, that meant he was going to be really close to Rachel. That meant he got the girl in the end.

"I got meg."

"Hey, that's a good part."

"I know, well we better get going to the first read-through." They got ready and then headed to the theatre. When they got there, Rachel was sitting in the front row. The director told him to go sit in the front row by Rachel and Hannah to go sit in the second row by the girl that was playing her mother. They went to there rightful places. Rachel smiled when he came to sit by her.

The director led in, "So, the three in the front row, Rachel, Finn, and Zac, you three need to get to know each other very well over the next couple months. So we are just going to read through the play and sing the songs today. Let's begin."

It went pretty well, besides the fact that Hannah gave Finn the death stare, whenever it was a scene with him and Rachel, especially when they sang 'All I ask of you'. When they were finished, everyone just headed home. Rachel had a shift at the club tonight, which she had told Finn about and he was planning on going to tonight, just to here her sing.

"Hey, Hannah? I'm going out tonight with some friends."

"Okay, don't stay out too long." There was bitterness in her voice.

"I won't." And with that he left. When he got there (he really wasn't going with friends) he kept his eyes on Rachel the whole time. She was now up to sing, she went to whisper something to Josh and he nodded. Then she walked over to Finn.

"Come on." And with that she grabbed his hand and led him on the stage. She whispered something in his ear and he also nodded. The music started and he began to sing…

_Highway run, into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round you're on my mind_

They continued the song until it was finished then they walked off the stage. Finn started to leave when Rachel grabbed his arm, "Finn, maybe being friends isn't so bad after all. But don't think that means I trust you again."

Then he left with a huge smile on his face. But he remembered what she had said after that and he didn't know how he was going to gain her trust again.

* * *

**REVIEW! 3+ REVIEWS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: "I TOLD YOU WE WERE FRIENDS NOT _BEST _FRIENDS! NOW I DON'T KNOW IF WE'RE EVEN FRIENDS!"  
**


	3. Think Of Me'

**OKAY! So i am kind of upset! I was in a show and our rights got pulled so we can't do the show anymore! :( This one Rachel's hardness comes back. You meet her kids. GLEE COMES ON SEPTEMBER 21ST!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT! I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA

* * *

**

The next day at practice they were doing the beginning song along with 'Think Of Me' after everyone left. When everyone got there the director, Cynthia, went up to the front to talk.

"This is going to introduce all the characters except Phantom. After we are done with the song, then everyone HAS to leave except Finn, Rachel, and Zac. You all will be able to see it after everything is done. You can sit out of the theater if you are waiting for someone. So to begin with, everyone get up onstage except Finn and Zac."

Everyone headed up onstage. Rachel and Hannah had to be beside each other because they were supposed to be best friends. She then paired people up and she began blocking and choreographing the song. Rachel was in the front row and she could dance like no other. She looked down at Finn and saw him talking to Zac and could pick him saying "Best Friend", "ex-girlfriend", and "She's the best". Finn was mesmerized by Rachel and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Finn," Cynthia interrupted his thoughts, "Can you go up on stage this is where you come in." He went to get onstage. "Now, you are going to be staring at Rachel, you know she looks very familiar, but you can't put your finger on it. Rachel, you are going to look at him, but you recognize him in a heartbeat. Let's run that much, then lunch." They ran that much which should've taken 15 minutes, but it turned into an hour and a half. They headed to lunch and Rachel went over to Finn.

"Finn, can I talk to you. Hannah it won't take too long."

"Sure. Go on Finn."

"Thank you."

Finn got up and Finn and Rachel went outside.

"Finn, what the heck?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How you said we were best friends?"

"Sorry?"

"I TOLD YOU WE WERE FRIENDS, NOT _BEST _FRIENDS, NOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF WE'RE FRIENDS. I KNOW I SHOULDN'T MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS, BUT ONCE YOU TELL ONE PERSON, EVRYONE IS GOING TO THINK WE ARE THE BEST OF FRIENDS AND EVERYTHING IS OKAY BETWEEN US, WHEN IT CLEARLY ISN'T." Finn was going to say something, but Rachel just continued, "AND TELLING ZAC THAT I WAS YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND, PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW YOU ARE ENGAGED TO HANNAH BEFORE PEOPLE KNOW WE DATED. TELLING HIM I'M THE BEST. IF YOU CAN TELL THEM ALL THOSE THINGS, WHY CAN'T YOU WEREN'T THERE THAT NIGHT. HUH? WHY CAN'T YOU TELL THEM BEFORE I CAME HERE I WORKED AT A CLUB AND THAT YOU CONVINVCED ME TO COME BACK TO MY DREAM? WHY CAN'T YOU TELL THEM I _STILL _WORK AT A CLUB? Now you can speak."

"Rachel, I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry to you, sorry doesn't cut it anymore. How am I supposed to trust you when you go around talking about me every second of everyday and to people I barely know?"

"Rachel, will you let me speak." She nodded towards him. "I know it was out of line and I don't know why I said it, but I still lo-"

"Finn, I think this is a good time to tell you. I'm engaged too."

"To who?" There was hurt in his eyes he was trying to hide.

"Jessie, he told me I had to marry him or I would be out on the street and he would take my two kids away."

"Jessie? Of all people, you're engaged to the guy who changed your life forever."

"YOU FINN! You changed my life forever, sure Jessie did more, but you still did because you weren't there. We've been engaged 2 years and nothing has happened. I know, it doesn't make any sense, but we just aren't in love. I mean he may be in love with me, but I'm not in love with him. I haven't been in love with anyone since my sophomore year of college. I can't be in love with them because of what they did to me… we better get inside."

When they got inside they were going to run the first song 2 more times and then they were going to move on to 'Think Of Me'. Running the song again only took about a half hour. Everyone headed out then except Finn, Rachel, and Zac.

"Okay, so guys this is where Raoul recognizes Christine, the phantom thinks she is talking to him, not Raoul. Which she is, so let's just sing through it and then we can begin."

The pianist started to play and Rachel began

_Think of me, think of me fondly _

_When you say goodbye_

_Remember me, once in while_

_Please promise me you'll try _…

She sang the song to Finn directly, like he was Finn, not Raoul. When it got to Finn's part he sang it to Rachel the same way. Finally, the song was over and they began blocking it. Rachel just stood in the middle and then Finn came from the back of the theatre to sing. He continued his way down and when he got onstage he stayed at the edge of the stage and they ended the song. Zac was incorporated into a little. They ran through it a couple more times and then they were able to leave.

They all walked out together and there was Hannah sitting on a bench.

"Hey Hannah, you want to head out."

She stood up and nodded. Two kids then came running up to Rachel with a brown, curly haired man.

"MOMMY!" The kids yelled and ran up to hug Rachel. Then the man came up and kissed Rachel on the lips. Finn noticed all the commotion.

"So, this must be Finn and Emma, and _we _already know each other." He was looking at Jessie and they were both giving each other the death stare.

"Yeah, this is Finn," She put her hand on top of a tall, brown-haired, brown-eyed, little boy, "And this is Emma." She grabbed a little girls' hand. The little girl had big eyes, red hair, and looked almost exactly like Emma Pillsbury.

"Well, it's good to meet you two."

"You guys, this is Finn and Hannah, and they are in the play with me." Zac was already gone.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to dinner together." Finn was surprised Hannah would ask something like that.

The rest of the night Finn and Rachel barely talked and barely looked at each other. Rachel did notice how well Finn was with kids though.

Rachel (thinking)

_Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all? WAIT! Yes he is, he just left you there that night! I guess I have to get used to him though, so why not TRY and be nice? And besides it's not like I'm over him, but I HAVE to be, I just have to, I can't fall for him again and get my hear tbroken. Sorry Finn._

Finn (thinking)

_Why does this girl have to be so beautiful? I mean, it's obvious I'm not over her. Who was she talking about when she said she hasn't been in love with anyone since sophomore year of college, me? No, she made it very clear she's over me. She doesn't want anything to do with me. AND JESSIE! Of all people. I guess if I really loved her I just want her to be happy and now she is. No she's, I can see right through her little act, she is not happy. I am going to change her back to the Rachel I know, even if it means losing her forever._

"OH CRAP! I'm late for my shift at the club, I have to go." She gave a quick hug and kiss to her children and Jessie and then headed out. Finn shook his head a little and then got up and walked out leaving Jessie, his two kids, and Hannah behind.

"Well, I guess we should go." Jessie picked both the kids up and then headed out with Hannah. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No thanks, but thank you for the offer." They smiled at each other. They both walked in separate directions.

* * *

**REVIEW! IT HELPS ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE!**

**SNEAK PEEK FOR NEXT CHAPTER: "RACHEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW!" SHE STARTED TO CRY.  
**


	4. Change and a tear

**Okay! I am really sorry i haven't posted in a while! And for my other story! Don't worry i haven't given up on it, i just don't know where to go with it, so i could really take some suggestions!**

**DISCLAIMER: WOULDN'T MAKE YOU WAIT 'TIL SEPTEMBER 21ST AND I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!

* * *

**

The next day it was only a couple people for practice they were doing the 'Angel of Music scene'. So it was Finn, Rachel, Zac, and Hannah. They all arrived at the theater around 9:00 am and were ready.

Cynthia gave them a little talk about the scene and then they were ready to start blocking. Hannah and Rachel did there first part, which was done in about an hour. Finn and Rachel did there scene, which was really, kind of, awkward for them. It was fun, but awkward. They would joke around and then they would lose control and just want to fall into each other, but they didn't. Hannah noticed and got frustrated, but stayed calm.

Finally they did the part with Rachel and Zac, which was the last part they were doing today. They ran through everything, that took about an hour and a half and then they took a lunch break. Hannah, Finn, and Zac headed out and sat down at a table.

"So, Finn, you seem to still like your ex?"

"What?" Hannah cut in before Finn could say anything.

"Yeah, Rachel is Finn's ex."

Finn then coughed, "Yeah, but I'm over her, for sure."

"Good." Hannah gave him a fake smile and then they got up and headed into the auditorium. When they were ready to run everything again, they did about 3 more times and then everyone headed out, but Cynthia wanted to block 'All I ask of you', but they couldn't find her. So Finn went to look for her, he checked backstage, the lobby, outside, but still couldn't find her, finally he went to check in the bathroom and what he saw he didn't like. The girl before him was on the floor with a piece of glass at her wrist and blood dripping from her arm.

"RACHEL! What are you doing?"

"I…I…I don't know." She started to cry.

Finn ran over to her and picked her up and went to set her down on a bench.

"How long have you been doing this?"

She pulled her shirt sleeves up and her actual shirt. There were gashes everywhere.

"The ones on my arms are from me, but the ones on my stomach are from Jessie, those ones are from a long time ago. One time he caught me doing it and he told me to stop, I tried, but then he caught me again, and told me if I wanted to be cut he would do it for me."

He started to cry, but not tears, just his eyes started to water.

"Are those tears in your eyes? Oh, boy, I know you don't feel bad for me, you _won't _feel bad for me. You're out living your life, don't feel bad for me, I let what happened to me define my life and I shouldn't, but I can't help it. But one question, did you know they were going to do that to me that night?"

"Of course not Rach."

"Rach? That girl died a long time ago, that girl died when she stepped into a club, now she's Rachel Berry." She got up and walked out of the bathroom and was gone before he could say anything to her. She ran home, what she didn't know was that Jessie was there.

When she got home Jessie noticed her arms.

"You were doing it again?"

She just nodded.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my damn, fuckin' house."

"Okay, come on kids."

"No, they're staying with me. You have 30 minutes to get out of my house."

She shook her head.

"Fine." He went to grab her by her arms and went to open the door and through her out into the hall. He walked back into the house and locked the door.

She got up and ran to the club. They gave her some rags to cover up her arms, they offered to take her to the hospital, but she said no, nurses knew Jessie wouldn't approve and let's just say, Jessie had his ways.

They ended up taking her to Finn's apartment building.

"Please sir, let me stay here one night, on the couch."

"Fine." He signaled for her to go to the couch and she lay down and she was out in 5 minutes. Finn walked in and saw her and went to pick her up, Hannah shook her head, but he just ignored her. When they got up to the room it was late, but Hannah wanted to have a conversation with Finn.

"What the hell, why did you bring her here."

"Because she wasn't at home and she needed a place to stay." He lay her down on the couch and covered her up.

"What is it with you and this freaking stripper?"

"One, she's not a stripper, two she's an old friend."

"By old friend do you mean ex-girlfriend?"

"Yes, I do and if you have a problem with that, you can leave."

"Well, then I will, bye see you tomorrow at practice, the one time she doesn't have to be there."

"See ya' and don't slam the door."

"AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, SHE AIN'T STAYING HERE MORE THAN ONE NIGHT!" She slammed the door on the way out. He walked over to the couch and saw her eyes open.

"Why are you here?"

"Jessie kicked me out, cutting myself was the last straw and he literally threw me out."

"Where are your kids?"

"He kept them. He wouldn't let me take them with me. He kept them, he kept my kids away from me. He's not a good father Finn, he made them watch when he cut me, he cusses in front of there faces all the time."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Can I stay here?"

"Not live here, I'm sorry, I'll feed you, clothe you, but Hannah already hates you enough, so I'm sorry."

"Finn, PLEASE! I wanna' change, I really do, but I need help." She cried.

He pulled her into his embrace,"Shhh…"

"Protect me Finn, protect me, like you did when we were little and my uncle would chase me."

Just then, one tear slid down Finn's face. Wasn't sure if it was happy that she wanted to change, or sad that she got kicked out of the house and her kids were gone, it was just… a tear.

* * *

**REVIEW! AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE! PLEASE! IT HELPS ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE!**

**SNEAK PEEK: HE LEANED IN TO KISS HER.**

**"WHAT THE HELL?"  
**


	5. Dreams and out

**This chapter has a lot of explaining in it. The italicized words are dreams, and the dreams are like flashbacks of events that happened to them. Any questions just ask!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**

Hannah decided to come home later that night, she felt bad for what she said. Finn was ended up falling asleep in a chair and Rachel on the couch, so she just headed to the bedroom and went to lay down and was asleep in like 10 minutes.

"_Thanks again for watching her Paul."_

"_Very welcome." Hiram walked out the door and Paul turned around to face Rachel._

"_Now, we are going to do this and you aren't going to tell anyone, understand?"_

_Rachel ran out the back door and over to Finn's back yard. Luckily Finn was outside on the swing. _

"_Finn you gotta' help me, he's after me again, you gotta' protect me."_

_He went to grab her hand and pull her inside to his house. They went into the kitchen where Carole Hudson was making lunch._

"_Mom? Can Rachel stay here until her dad comes home; her uncle is after her again."_

_Carole just nodded towards the living room and Finn and Rachel went to sit on the couch. Finn noticed Rachel shaking, so he pulled the covers off the top of the couch and put it around her. He held her tight and kissed her forehead._

"_Shhh… it's okay I won't let him hurt you." They might've only been 12, but they knew what Paul would do if he got a hold of Rachel. _

_They heard a knock on the door and then it busted open and Paul lunged at her and she whispered into Finn's ear "You did your best." Before Paul grabbed her and dragged her out of the house._

Rachel sat up quickly and started breathing heavily.

"_Hey! Rachel, do you want to come to a party with me tonight?"_

"_Sure, I'd love to. But don't your friends have a problem with me?"_

"_Hell with them, you're my girlfriend and you're coming."_

"_When is it."_

"_Tonight at eight."_

"_See you then, babe."_

"_See you." They headed to their classes._

_When Finn picked Rachel up that night she was wearing a yellow strapless dress. They intertwined fingers and headed over to his friends._

"_Hey Finn! This must be your lovely friend." He started to check her out._

_Finn whispered into his ear, "You touch her, you are dead meat."_

_Dave Karofsky just nodded._

"_Now, I have to go Rach, but I'll see you soon and I promise these guys will take care of you." He walked out the door._

_..._

_Rachel came running through the halls with her dress all torn up, bruises on her face, and a broken heal on her shoe._

"_RACHEL! What happened to you?"_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed looking behind Finn's back and then she ran. Finn looked behind his back and there was Jessie , Dave Karofsky, and a bunch of other jocks._

"_What the hell did you do to her?"_

_They turned and ran away, leaving Finn alone in the hallway. A couple days later he found a note on his bed._

_**Dear Finn,**_

_**I think it is time to go our separate ways. I am already gone from campus and I'm setting out to find a job. They raped me and you weren't there, so I can't trust you anymore. It pains me to write this**__**after all we've been through, I want you to forget me and forget about what they did to me, and after all you weren't there to stop them, so don't you dare blame it on yourself.**_

_**You may say that we were childhood sweethearts and I guess movies lie to us, because we had to go our separate ways. We were happy and content as kids, foolish and funny as teens, and now we're just plain stupid to ever think we could last through college, and if this wouldn't have happened, something was bound to of. Usually at the ends of letters I'm supposed to write I will always love you, but that's not true, you broke my heart, the first scream that came out of my mouth and you weren't there.**_

_** Rachel Berry**_

_There was an envelope also on his bed that read, __**you'll need these for someone else**__. He opened it up and there were all the things he had gotten her. A promise ring, a necklace with a gold star and heart on it, and bracelet._

_A tear rolled down Finn's face._

Finn sat up and started breathing heavily. He noticed another shadow sitting up on the couch and he heard sobs coming from the shadow and a light was shining up on her face.

"Rachel? What's wrong?"

"The club, it got shut down. I don't know why, and know I have no where to go or sleep." She said looking down at her phone.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He went to sit beside her on the couch and put his arms around her.

"And the reason I was awake… I had a dream about my uncle again and this time you were there to protect me, but then he found me a took me away and he did it again and I just-"

She was having a panic attack, so to calm her down, he did what always did, he leaned into kiss her. Right as there lips touched the light flipped on and the next thing they heard was…

"WHAT THE HELL!"

It was silent.

"Rachel, I'm sorry you have to go."

"What? Why? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Finn kissed you, you have to go. I think you're sweet, but I hate you."

"That didn't make any sense."

"Okay, then I'll just say I hate you, and you need to get out." She pointed to the door.

"Fine, does this mean you don't want me singing for your wedding anymore?"

"No, I still want you to, I think you have a really nice voice. But what song? Faithfully or Kiss the Girl?"

Finn and Rachel barged in at the same time," Not faithfully!"

"Why?" She realized something was up.

"Well, you see, Finn and I, well we…" She gave Finn a look to give her the answer.

"We just don't like that song, and I don't think we want Rachel singing a song she doesn't like." Rachel gave him a 'good one' look.

"Well then, I guess it's kiss the girl."

"I think that is a good choice, Hannah. Well I guess I should go, see ya' at the next practice." She walked towards the door taking something off the computer desk as she left. Once she was outside the door she looked at it and said, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**YOU WANNA' KNOW WHY SHE SAID SORRY TO THE DOOR?REVIEW! 5+ FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

**SNEAK PEEK: "I'M TELLING YOU FINN, SHE DID!"**

**"YOU'RE RIGHT! I DID!" SHE PULLED IT_(IT WILL BE REPLACED WITH A DIFFERENT WORD)_ OUT OF HER POCKET.**

**"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU NOW RACHEL!"**

**"LET ME FINISH, YOU WANNA' KNOW WHY?"**

**"PLEASE...EXPLAIN."**

**"HANNAH, COULD YOU GO UPSTAIRS, I WANT THIS JUST BETWEEN ME AND FINN."**

**HANNAH NODDED. SHE GOT ON THE ELEVATOR AND THE DOORS SHUT.  
**

**"SIT DOWN THIS COULD TAKE A LITTLE WHILE..."**

**SO I GAVE YOU A PRETTY BIG SNEAK PEEK THIS TIME! IF YOU WANNA' FIND OUT WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT...REVIEW! 5+ FOR THE NEXT ONE!**  
**'TIL LATER, LOVE YA'  
**


	6. UPDATE!

Just one thing, this is posted on ALL of my stories, that are incomplete. If you want to know about just one, read the first paragraph and then look at the paragraphs below and find which one you partain to. You can, though, look at all of them if you would like.

I would like to say, I am terribly sorry for not posting in so long! My internet is down and this includes all my stories! I can continue with 'Will you be there this time?' because I possibly can type at my mom's school. I can't go with the other ones because I have already started to type more chapters. I am so sorry for not posting about this sooner! Here are some ideas or updates about each story!

**Not What you would call a cliché**: So this one is going to start moving kind of slowly because I really want this one to have a story and not just…'Hey! It's done.' I want there to be progression and growth, but I don't want it to be too fast. It is STILL Finchel, however I am thinking about other people for temporary times. Mainly for Rachel, but a little for Finn.

**Will You Be there This time: **This one I MIGHT be able to update soon. If I check with my mother and that is going to go in a very… sad direction and that is all I can say without giving anything away. We are going to meet Finn and Emma (Rachel's kids) more and they are going to meet Finn more. Hannah is going to become even more Bitchier and so is Jessie.

**Across the country: Can We keep it? : **_THIS ONE IS __**NOT**_ _DONE!_ Promise, it still has a way to go! I am going to continue and you know they keep it so… there will be the same title, but moving on. This story is PROBABLY going to continue for quite some time. You all are going to be excited to hear Rachel does get her dream and… so does Finn. If you think deeply about what their dreams are.

Once again, sorry for not updating for so long, but my internet is down! Hope to have it up my next month! On the upside…

glee is on in two, dos, 2 weeks and that means that Finchel is as well!

Hope to update soon! LOVE YOU ALL!


	7. We're going to get them back

**_My hiatus is over. Wait no more. Thanks to those who waited so patiently. I hope you guys can forgive me. This one isn't too long. But i will try to make the next one longer. I just wanted to let you know I'm back. I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY_**

* * *

"Finn, I'm telling you… she did!"

"You know what Hannah, you're right, I did." She pulled the wallet out of her pocket.

Finn got a look of terror in his eyes. "How am I supposed to trust you now Rachel?"

"Can you let me finish? At least let me explain why."

"You know what, I don't think I want to."

"Sorry Hannah, I wasn't talking about you. I don't care what you think of me…. I was talking about _you_." She looked at Finn with a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"Fine… explain."

"Hannah, could you please go upstairs?"

"… fine." She went to the elevator. Rachel waited until the doors shut.

"Finn, let's sit down. It could talk a little while." They went to sit on a couch in the lobby.

"Rachel… I'm waiting."

"Well, you seem pretty well off. You live in a pretty nice apartment you and your fiancé our both on Broadway. You have a couple bucks in the pocket. Clearly, I don't."

"So you need to take it from me. That doesn't give you a right-"

"I'm not done. As you know, Jessie kicked me out. But he kept the kids with him. But because he is a dick, he is still making me pay child support, even though I was willing to take the kids. Finn… I… Finn, I don't have the kind of money. He wants $200 a month. How he got the passed by the court I don't know. Anyways, even with me being on Broadway now… I am trying to get an apartment, a car, trying to get back on track. It would take a couple months to get that money to him and by then it would have built up and… oh, I'm sorry Finn, I really am."

"Rachel…I…Rach, I don't know what to say. I am sorry for your situation, but that doesn't give you a reason to steal from my fiancé. You should've come to me."

"I needed it right away. With Hannah there I just didn't want to risk causing any more problems. She already hates me as is. If I would have asked for money, who knows what would have happened."

"Rachel… I don't care what Hannah thinks. If you need help… I am here. I always will be."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Finn, you are the only person I have right now."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Finn, it is. Oh my gosh, I just want my kids back." She put her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Hey, Rachel, we're going to get them back."

"How? I'm not going to put my kids through court."

"That's not what I mean, we're going to GO and get them."

"You mean, we're going to kidnap them? Oh yeah, that's smart. Let me get my kids and then have to go to jail for crime. That would be great."

"Technically, it's not kidnap. They're _your_ kids. They always will be."

"Not after this Friday, he gets full custody; because of my condition the judge says that I can't have them."

"Then I guess we need to prove the judge wrong."

"Huh?"

"We need to show him… you aren't in that condition anymore."

"How?"

"Remember, I'm pretty well off." He kind of mocked her.

She nudged him. "So?"

"So… we're going shopping." He stood up and pulled her off the couch. They ran out the apartment building.

* * *

**_PREVIEW:_**

**_"Do you wanna know why i wasn't there?"_**

**_"Please explain."_**

**_"I was getting you this."_**

**_3+ reviews for the next one._**


End file.
